Last Hope
by Sly Silver Fox
Summary: Arrow and her sister Leah have to survive in a world recently hit by an asteroid and Arrow meets a mysterious stranger called Bellamy, he is just as dark as he is charming, As they are pursued by a evil force and learn the hardships of survival in this new world. They learn the asteroid was only the beginning and now there is something wrong with the water.


**Prologue **

**I don't own the hunger games or the divergent series or the 100.**

"Don't go near the water, don't give in"

That's what my father said to me the day he died, right before he took his last breath and before my vision went black. I remember the way his eyes went glassy and his face go pale as his life exited his body. I wish I could have done something, I wish I could have said sorry.

**Chapter 1**

_Three months earlier..._

"It will hit Earth in 10 minutes, I advise you spend the rest of the time remaining with your families." Those words changed mine and everyone else's lives forever. I still wondered if we could have stopped it, but there was never any hope. I remember the first time we heard about it, about the bull that the scientists spouted about it only passing Earth with no chance of hitting it. But it altered its course like it purposely wanted to hit us. The media said that when it hit there would be no chance of survival, and at that moment in time I believed them.

It all started with an asteroid that was due to hit Mexico City in the afternoon on a Saturday. That day my mom and dad were arguing as usual about how my mom's drinking had gotten worse and how my dad was never home. My mom hated the fact that my dad earned money and worked 24 hours a day, and my dad hated the fact that my mom was never sober. My sister Leah was sitting in the corner on her cell texting whoever her latest crush was. When Leah was younger she used to sob in my arms and rock while my parents fought. Now that she is fifteen, she thinks she is an adult. Because I am two years older and leaving in two months I couldn't give a damn what my parents did. Leah looked up from texting "Row can you do something?"

"Why don't you?" I glared at her

She didn't acknowledge me or give any indication that she had heard me. I got up and headed to the kitchen, my mom and dad were still at each other's throats. I looked a lot like my mom with my flaming red hair and grass green eyes thanks to my mom's Irish roots. While my sister won the genetic lottery getting my dad's blue eye and blonde hair combo. I rolled my eyes and shouted "Can you two not give it a rest already, your giving me a headache"

My parents both turned to look at me. My dad had the decency to look ashamed of himself while my mom just stared blankly at me. I could tell she was drunk again, the smell of alcohol was coming of her in waves and she had red zombie-like bloodshot eyes. "Were sorry Row" my dad said with a small smile. I was about to reply when the television blared out the emergency broadcast transmission signal.

"I regret to inform you that the asteroid that was due to pass Earth has altered its course, and now it will hit Earth and the results will be catastrophic." The news reporter looked ghostly pale. "The chances of survival are in single" The news report cut off at that point and I stood still in shock. My mom started screaming and ran upstairs; my dad called her name then turned to me."Arrow, Get out and take Leah with you!" I stared at him as I registered the words.

"What about you and mom?" I whispered as tears leaked from eyes. He grinned at me. "We will be fine, remember the backup plan?" I nodded. "That's my girl" he said then followed my mom up the stairs.

I ran out of the kitchen and upstairs, picking up a spare set of clothes for both Leah and I. I also picked up about 500 dollars worth of money; I ran back downstairs and stuffed lots of bottled water and canned foods as well as a can opener in the bags. I ran into the living room and shouted at Leah to get her jacket as I grabbed mine. She looked scared as she did it, never uttering a word. I took a final look around, grabbing both Leah and the bags we ran out of the house.


End file.
